Narutonic: Konoha Medical Care?
by MattWilson83
Summary: Sakura uses her concotion to give Naruto a hospital visit he will never forget. A commission for Pyrojohn Deviant Art aka GArrowOliver22


Narutonic: Konoha Medical Care?

A beautiful clear and sunny day was shining over the calm shinobi village of Konoha, and all seemed well… except for one shinobi.  
It had been a long mission for the blonde Jinchuuriki, and the fights had scuffed him up, a lot with bruises, cuts, and other kinds minor injuries; he simply ached all over, and finding every move he made sent some ache rushing through his body!

"I'm really sorry Boss!" Konohamaru said as he and his team helped him through the village. "How were we to know they would set up a camp right there! I just needed to pee!"

"It's ok Konohamaru." Naruto sighed. As a favour to his old friend he often took their team out when their sensei was off sick, or on an important errand, and unfortunately, they always seemed to get in to some trouble where he would have to bail them out.

The team of genin just smiled, and continued to help him through the village, getting one aching step at a time, closer to the hospital.

When Sakura saw the knucklehead in the state he was in, she sighed, but took him off of the genin teams' hands, dismissing them, before taking Naruto to a room to check him out.

"Why am I naked?" he sweat-dropped as he stood there in the nude as Sakura smirked, looking him over.

"It's for a full body examination." She said "Besides, all of your clothing needs to be washed and fixed, I won't have you messing up the hospital with your filth; we're a hygienic facility."

"B-But I'm Naked!" He whined, blushing from embarrassment.

"Yes, you are." She says, blushing with a slight frown.

"But… I don't want to be naked in front of you!" he whined.

Sakura smirked and turned. "Oh? Feeling… lonely." She grinned, walking up to him, leaning in close, and eying him up, biting her lip.

Naruto nervously stood, frozen in place. "I… I… err…"

"Oh! I get it, you don't want to be naked… alone?" she seductively said, standing straight with an erotic expression on her face, and in a sexy pose, began to slowly undo her top; Naruto's eyes following the zip down her scarlet top, revealing the skin underneath, and soon, cleavage; the zipper moving at such a slow rate, it built up the anticipation as more and more of her chest was revealed.

Naruto's face went red, and his manhood began to stiffen behind the hands that covered him.

"Naruto?" She said with an alluring tone, "Naruto…" she repeated with a slight moan of pleasure that got Naruto even harder.  
And just before the zip was about to be fully opened, and her top swing open, Sakura gave a giggle, and zipped it back up again, concealing her breasts underneath, once more.

"Ehhhh?" Naruto blushed, surprised, and a little pouty.

"Oh come on, you pervert, as if I would make it that easy!" she giggled, making Naruto pout more, embarrassed, especially since, despite he was still naked, he was now stood with an erection hidden behind his hands.

"Sakura…" he groaned.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" she bit her lip, teasingly. He just looked to her with a steely gave saying, 'you know what!'

She giggled, and just carried on with her examination, finding a few sore spots across different areas of his body.

"Ok…overnight stay for you." She then announces.

"Whaaa?" he groaned; he hated staying in the hospital.

"You heard." She says, "Now, get dressed in those hospital pyjamas, and come with me." She said, pointing to a light green shirt and pants.

Naruto sighed, and did so, though as he walked, he tried to hide his erection in the very loose pants. Sakura, giggling to herself as he did, though as she approached the room, she smiled, and bit her lip, as an idea hit her.

"Get comfy, Naruto." She smirked, leaving him alone in the room, to rest.

Once she was alone, she headed for her locker, in the hospital changing rooms, and pulling out four cans, with the words, Narutonic written on the side.

She gave a final mischievous smirk as she took the cans with her, and left.

At the hospital staff room, Tsunade, Shizune, and Ino are sitting on a break, having been there all morning.

"I can't believe that guy, the one in room 306, ha had groped my butt, three times." Ino frowned.

Tsunade and Shizune chuckling.

Sakura enters, and smiles. "Hey." She smiles, innocently, as she sets the cans on the table.

"Hey." Tsunade smiles, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I had our wayward Hokage come in." she giggles. "I swear, he can face down a horde of Jounin, but one mission with Konohamaru team, and he loses all ability to stay safe."

"Oh boy, what has he done now?" Ino chuckled.

"Not much, plenty of bruising though. I just want to let it go down, before I release him." Sakura said, sitting down.

"I bet he didn't like that." Shizune remarked, Sakura replying with a grin and a head shake.

Ino is looking at the cans Sakura had lay down.

"What's that brand?" she asked.

"Oh? These? Umm… you guys wouldn't like them." She said, pulling them towards herself.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"You just wouldn't." Sakura said.

"Can I at least try one?" Ino asked, Tsunade and Shizune also looking now, curious.

"No, Ino. Just trust me, you won't like these." Sakura said, holding them closer, and making Ino more intrigued.

"Well, if you like it, then maybe I will too, so give me one." Ino asks, reaching for one.

"You won't like it." Sakura says, keeping them away, making all three even more intrigued, was it so good Sakura wanted to drink all four cans?

Ino frowned, "Hey… share, Sakura!" she demanded.

Sakura just shook her head, and was soon surrounded by all three medical-nin.  
They looked to her with curious gazes, her actions of keeping the cans to herself, yet, telling them they weren't good, had peaked their curiosity; they wanted to taste the drinks.

Before Sakura knew it, three of the cans had been snatched from her, and opened.

"These taste nice." Ino smiled.

"Indeed." Shizune agreed.

"It needs more Alcohol." Tsunade said. "But, I guess it tastes goo…"

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune blinked when Tsunade suddenly stopped, her face getting flushed; though her own face and Ino's face became flushed too, and their bodies warming up, becoming tingly inside, their skin becoming sensitive against their own clothes, sending small shocks of pleasure through them.

Sakura looked to them, and grinned, she tried to warn them, but, she fell in to her subterfuge.  
Seeing them was also getting her aroused, as they leant over, trying to battle the urges that were growing within them.  
The pink haired kunoichi recalled the first time she ever drank her own concoction, Narutonic, how hot it felt, and how she at first tried to fight her growing urge for the blonde haired knucklehead, and how overpowering it slowly became, before she could no longer resist it, and searched him out, obsessively, following the odd scent that only became noticeable when you were exposed to the drink.

Ever since then, of course, the effects never wore off, just becoming manageable for a period of time; a side effect of exposure to the tonic.

Ino was the first one to get up, opening her top a little, as she breathed heavier, and suddenly leave the room, followed closely by Shizune. Tsunade held off a little longer, but, even she gave in to her new urges, and left; Sakura smiling as she followed.

When Sakura reached Naruto's room, she opened the door to see that the trio of medical-nin were now around Naruto's bed, leaning up against him; Ino kissing his neck, as she held his hand against one of her breasts, on top of her mesh top; Shizune stroking up and down his inner thighs, as Tsunade had his face in her cleavage.

Sakura giggled seeing Naruto absolutely confused as to what is going on, trying to get free, but surrounded.  
She moved up, and climbed on to the bed, blushing and crawling up to her teammate, and grinned as she began to pull down his shorts, revealing his erection, which hadn't gone down much from earlier, and slowly lean in, and lick the tip.  
Her own desire for him had been ignited, the tonic reacting to the sexual lust she was now surrounded by.

Naruto groaned out from the new stimulation, against Tsunade's breasts, making her shudder.  
Tsunade pulled at her sash, discarding it, and then her top, her torso now exposed, and making the other two women do the same, Ino, her top, and mesh shirt, and Shizune, discarding her robe, so she was in just her mesh bodysuit.

Sakura lowered her mouth on to Naruto as he grew harder, looking at the three women stripping around him.

Naruto is feeling himself get closer to a release, as he is sucked off by Sakura.

"S-Saku-ra!" He groans out as he feels the pressure in his shaft, build, ready to blow.

Sakura takes his cock fully in to her mouth, all the way down to the root, deep throating him as she gets more aroused, wanting to taste his cum and sucking him harder and faster.

Ino, watching this, gets even more aroused, and strips down completely moving her naked body on top of Naruto as the older kunoichi also lose the rest of their clothing.  
Ino straddles the blondes abdomen and leans in, kissing him deeply as she holds his hands on her breasts, her erect, sensitive nipples sending shivers through her body as his hand brushes over them; Naruto squeezing her mounds, making her moan out.

The kiss broke when Naruto could no longer take Sakura's pleasuring, and moaned out, cumming down the pink haired kunoichi's throat.

Naruto lays back, a little lost on the release, his hands still on Ino's breasts, as she enjoys the touch; though the feeling is soon removed, as Tsunade, and Shizune each take and arm as they knelt on the bed, beside him, bringing his hands down to their wet pussies, and getting him to finger them.

Naruto was a little unsure at first, but his fingers soon began to rub their wet folds, and tease their clits, making the two moan out as they released his hand to freely explore their pussies, and grab their breasts, playing with themselves, rubbing and squeezing their mounds erotically a little, and tease their hard nipples by pinching and twisting them.

As Sakura continued to swallow the cum, Ino had moved down Naruto a little, placing his cock at her entrance, and slowly sliding down his length until he was completely inside her drenched pussy, before she began to bounce on his hips, and moaning out, riding his cock and moaning out as the pleasures strikes through her with each thrust.  
Naruto moaned out too, getting harder as Ino rides him faster.

Sakura watches as the three, naked medical-nin moan out around Naruto, and smiles.  
She finally strips herself, revealing her naked body to the rest of the room as she moves to the bed, and takes a position at Naruto's face; her soaked pussy dripping on to Naruto's mouth, giving him a taste before lowering herself on to his mouth, where he began to lick her out, making her moan loudly, joining the now quartet of voices in a song of pleasured groans.

The four women continued to pleasure themselves on Naruto, who continued to do his best to pleasure them all, thrusting up in to Ino's pussy, as she moved down, impaling herself on him; eating out Sakura's pussy deeply and hungrily; Inserting three fingers in to both Shizune and Tsunade, letting them ride his hand, spreading his fingers out inside to give them more stimulation.

Sakura and Ino moaned out, as they enjoyed every sensation they got from Naruto's body.  
Leaning forward they soon begin to kiss, the two girls in the throes of pleasure making out as they reached out and began to play with each other's breasts.

Tsunade and Shizune, seeing this, leant in, behind Sakura, who was now leant forward, and also began to kiss, deeply.

A few moments pass and all four girls break away from their kisses, and turn to another; Sakura kissing Tsunade, as Ino kisses Shizune.

Naruto was building up, ready to cum again, along with the women around him.  
He held back, not wearing a condom, he was worried about cumming in Ino, though she didn't even seemed concerned as she rode him faster and harder, the closer she got to her orgasm.

It was when the four women broke their kisses moaning out louder than Naruto knew they were close to cumming themselves, and continued to try holding back a little longer, but each moment, and each thrust on his hard cock was making it harder for him to contain himself.

At the last moment, Ino climaxes, her pussy squeezing his cock tightly, and making it hard for him not to cum too.  
Shizune soon follows, along with Tsunade, covering his hands in their juices.  
Sakura is last; Naruto taking in her juices, swallowing them as she cums, moaning out, satisfied.

The four women, knowing he never came, move around his cock, Tsunade grabbing her breasts, wrapping them around his shaft, as all four women placed their faces closer as she squeezed his cock between her luscious tits, rubbing them up and down, firmly as Ino and Shizune begin licking his tip sensually, to help him cum quicker.  
And soon, Naruto can't take anymore, and moans out, arching his back as he finally releases his load, shooting it across the awaiting kunoichi's faces, and covering Tsunade's breasts, all of them looking elated as they see Naruto's seed erupt out from his tip.

They smile, and begin to clean themselves, using their fingers, scooping up the spray of cum from their face and eat it, before Ino, Sakura and Shizune move to eat the cum across Tsunade's breasts.

After her breasts are free of semen, Tsunade leans in, and cleans Naruto's cock, before she lies beside the exhausted young man; Shizune laying the other side, as Ino lies on top of him; all three clinging to him lovingly in a stupor of post sex pleasure.

Sakura stood, looking at them, grinning, and began collecting her clothes, before dressing.  
She left the naked group in the room, and licked her lips as she thought 'who's next?'


End file.
